rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Turbo Man
Turbo Man (ターボマン Tāboman) is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 7. As Wily had run out of materials to create a new robot, he modified an old automobile he used to ride into a combat robot. Despite being a robot, Turbo Man uses gasoline as his primary energy source, not being energy efficient as he also uses it for his attacks. Turbo Man's hobby is to drive around at high speed with the stereo that was part of the car used to create him (a cutting edge car stereo system in his English Mega Man & Bass data) at the maximum volume. Turbo Man has the ability to transform into a car form called Crash Drive (クラッシュドライブ Kurasshu Doraibu), but the transformation system is incomplete and ultrasonic waves like the Noise Crush can damage him. However, he becomes an invincible electrified car for a short time if charged with high voltage electricity, being able to attack in his car form multiple times in succession. His Special Weapon is Scorch Wheel, a concentrated wheel of gasoline set on fire formed akin to shield type weapons that rolls along the ground. When obtained by Mega Man, the weapon itself can also be used to illuminate dark areas. His Mega Man & Bass CD data says he plans to install air bags someday. Turbo Man has a strong dislike for Punk, most likely because his tires could burst and flatten if he touches Punk's blades and spikes. The English CD database says he dislikes Burst Man instead, possibly because the robot's soap-like substances can lead Turbo Man to skid uncontrollably around on slippery roads. Due to his more streamlined build, Turbo Man also dislikes rough and bumpy roads and offroad driving. Turbo Man and Quick Man are rivals, and in Quick Man's ending of Mega Man Battle & Chase, Quick Man enters the Battle & Chase competition to challenge Turbo Man in a race, but Turbo Man could not enter the competition due to a problem. In the Japanese version, Turbo Man says he saw the race on TV and calls Quick Man for a race in the G-1 Circuit, where they can run at top speed. CD Data Official Appearances ''Mega Man 7'' First, Turbo Man will use his Scorch Wheel, jump to the ceiling and fire it at Mega Man in midair, then making it split into four fireballs that make fire pillars when they make contact with the floor, aiming to hit Mega Man. It is very dangerous if the player gets hit, as the fire that makes up the Scorch Wheel is a special fire that not only damages Mega Man, but traps him in flames and every half second consumes a unit of health from Mega Man. It can be avoided by jumping from the edges of his lair (depending where Mega Man is), making him fire it to the wall and missing Mega Man (however, it may be necessary to slide if necessary to avoid it), then sliding towards Turbo Man and then to the opposite side to make the fire pillars fall and miss Mega Man. Then he will start up his engine, either trying to suck Mega Man into the fire pillars, or just into him. This is avoided by standing on the edge of his lair and sliding to avoid being hit by him or by just shooting a charged shot from the Mega Buster, which will make him flinch and stop sucking Mega Man towards him then hopping to where he was. Then he will transform into the Crash Drive and drive back and forth across the room several times, being invincible while driving. He makes a screeching noise, turns his motor on and drives towards Mega Man. It is avoided by jumping after he turns on his motor. His weakness is the Noise Crush, and it prevents him from using his Scorch Wheel, making him go directly to the phase of driving towards Mega Man, although he will do it once. It defeats him in ten uncharged shots and five charged ones. He is also immune to the Thunder Bolt which super charges him and makes him invincible, and makes him Crash Drive three times before returning to normal. The player can also use the Super Adapter against him. Not only will it hit him with the rocket punch (if earned in his stage by using Rush Search on the first traffic light before the checkpoint), it becomes easier to dodge the Scorch Wheel Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 7